Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 9) Credits
these are small scenes showing the emotions of different characters of Paw Patrol / Inside Out, a bit like bonuses of this film Fanon: Mini-credits (mid-credits scene; we’re in Katie’s classroom with the teacher and the other kids) Farmer Yumi: And who can tell me what year San Francisco was founded? Anyone? Danny. Daring Danny X: Uh… (we go inside the teacher’s head to see her emotions all looking fed up and bored) Farmer Yumi’s Disgust (Sweetie): How much more of this? Farmer Yumi’s Sadness (Rachel): Three months, four weeks and six days until summer vacation. Farmer Yumi’s Joy (Blizzard): Then it’s off to the Bahamas with you know who! (she brings up the core memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot who Katie’s mom also had a memory of) Helicopter Pilot: Come. Fly with me, criancinha. (the emotions sigh as they watch him) (next we see the girl working at the pizza place that Katie and her mom had gone to when they first came to San Francisco) Pizza Girl: Have a nice day. (we go insider her head to see her emotions) Pizza Girl’s Disgust (Elsa): What are we mad about? Pizza Girl’s Anger (Cliffjumper): I don’t know. Whatever Troy’s mad about. Elsa: What’s Troy mad about? Cliffjumper: I don’t know. I don’t know. (the other emotions grunt in agreement) (At Adventure Bay, Ryder and the Adventure Prairie team participate in a hockey game) Ryder: Go, we have to score. (We then go into his head to see his emotions) Ryder's Anger (Spitfire): But go, you have to mark, go ahead Ryder's Fear (Killer): I feel we are going to lose, I think we are going to lose. Ryder's Joy (Brozer):Guys, let's stay positive, we're almost there. (but Killer starts to panic) (back to San Francisco, in Katie's college) (we see the cool girl in Katie’s class who is in fact Ace Sorensen) Ace Sorensen: I know, totally. (we then go inside her head to see her emotions) Ace Sorensen’s Fear (Aryana): We’re a total fraud! Do you think they can see through us? Ace Sorensen’s Anger (Lilac): Of course not! We’re wearing eye shadows and mask to pilot. Ace Sorensen’s Sadness (Anna): Being cool is so exhausting. (next we see a real Jangles at a kid’s birthday party) Jangles: Who is the girl celebrating her birthday?? Huh? Hey! Hello? (we go inside the Jangles’s head to see his emotions) Jangles’s Joy: Six years of school's theatre dramatical... for this. (We are on a road where there is a traffic jam, Mayor Humdiger, who drives the bus where there is noise, he gets excited, then we enter his mind, or his emotions are the same form) Mayor Humdinger’s Fear (Rosco): What? Mayor Humdinger's Joy (Ruby): Let’s move. Mayor Humdinger’s Anger (Med): Look, this is okay. This is fine. We just need to go to our happy place. ( as he brings down a core memory suddenly Pup Pup Boogie’s song to dance game starts playing in his head which makes all the emotions heads fire up in anger) (next we go inside a seagull's head as he look the pizza a guy is eating as he walks past him) Seagull's Joy: (subtitled) I look the food. Seagull's Disgust: (subtitled) The man has food. Seagull’s Fear: (subtitled) Get the food. (we see the Seagull chasing in flying after the man now) (The last mid-credit scene, the seagull and the guy passed by Cali who was sleeping, she opens an eye and watches them pass, then we enter her mind or we see the emotions inside her head that show the emotions doing their own thing, like Cali's Joy playing with Cali's Anger and Cali's Sadness, when Cali's Fear jumps on the control console and touches a button that triggers Cali's fear and rushes to a tree) (End of Paw Patrol/ Inside Out) For the 8th part of Paw Patrol / Inside out, click hereCategory:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Story in Parts Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories